The specific aims of the proposed studies are: 1) to assess the linkages among marital conflict behaviors, marital satisfaction, hormones, and production of proinflammatory cytokines, as well as the extent to which acute conflict and gender mediate these relationships; 2) to determine the relationships between hormones and production of proinflammatory cytokines from peripheral blood and blister chamber fluid and the influence of age on these pathways; 3) to assess relationships between proinflammatory cytokines from peripheral blood and blister chamber fluid and the healing of blister sites and full-thickness wounds; and 4) to determine the extent to which age interacts with marital distress (and other stressors) to impair cytokine secretion and wound healing.